With continuous innovation and rapid development in the lighting industry, and an increased importance of energy-saving and environmental protection, light-emitting diode (LED) lighting is quickly developing as a revolutionary energy-saving lighting technology. However, LED is more sensitive to current than voltage due to its volt-ampere and temperature characteristics, so LED may not be directly powered by traditional power supplies. Therefore, such power supply may need to be addressed prior to utilizing LED as a lighting source. Although traditional LED drivers can regulate the luminance of an LED, power factor correction may not be achieved. In addition, an input power factor may be relatively low, with increased harmonic components.